Judgement Day
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: Each planet in the universe is judged whether or not they can exist, Earth now is being judged and now Piccolo and Vegeta are the last hope for the Earth. Can they save it or will Earth disappear, forever?


~A.N Aite all, I'm gonna try something here. I own nothing of DBZ besides for products of the show, magna, and book things. I own a few of my own characters, but other than that the ones in here are not mine. This is mainly about Piccolo, and Vegeta but theres a lot of other characters; the main character is the evil character. But there are a lot of twists and turns in this book so I hope you like surprises. Well time for the ride so keep all limbs inside, I am not responsible for any lost items or body parts. So sit back and enjoy my story! And I've separated the talking parts form the rest of the story for ya's. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Judgment day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta's dream  
  
A dark mist rolled in like a thundercloud across the ice-cold ground. He looks down at the floor, it warped odd visions of dying people, worlds being destroyed, blood shed. A shiver pinched up through his nerves as he moved his eyes from one position to another. Each chill alerted another part of his brain as he searched the barren world. The sky blinked a dark blue; the only sound was the echo of his breathing making his hands close into fists from the silence. The mist began to encircle around him blinding his vision. He brought his hands up to swipe it away. The tornado split like a hot knife through butter. Opening his eyes wider to get his bounds he sees a shadow in the distance. He narrows his eyes and takes a slight step forward. A tight painful squeeze makes his attention turn down to his leg. A red tentacle was wrapping around his leg, sliding further up. In desperate grasp he pulled at the creature. Another tentacle shot out of the ground in a sickening sound like a knife sliding fast and hard through living ribs. It grasped around his left arm then another his right painfully lifting them away from his legs that began to be engulfed by dark red evil. He grunted and barred his teeth stressing his muscles as he tried with all his might to get free, but all he managed to do is cause the tentacles to wrap around his neck and down his body. A small laugh came from the distance to his left side. Completely covered by red tentacles he moved his head away to look to the side to the shadow that appeared to be closer. Teeth barred and his hard breathing and growling echoed away as he heard the laughter get closer as the shadow began to walk nearer with each second. A few feet from him the figure stopped. From what could be seen out of outline it was a female. She had long hair and.ears on top of her head? Suddenly from the darkness green glowing eyes emerged from the shadow, as she stared right through his. A small hiss then growl came from the form as he barred his teeth more. He opened his mouth to try to talk but no words escaped, he narrowed his eyes further and closed his mouth. The dark mist swept by again as silence barred itself. The silence was broke through like a football team through their team banner before a game as they entered the field with a sweet gentle feminine voice. ~~"Piccolo."~~ ~~"Vegeta."~~ Two different words were heard for two different people.  
  
Piccolo. His eyes snapped open from his meditation as sweat dripped down his forehead to his temple that pumped blood through a vein that began to show through the skin. His breath entered his lungs in one big gulp and let out slowly as he let his feet touch the ground and his arms uncross to fists at his sides. His eyes twitched. *That was the longest it's gone. But.* ~~"What does it mean?"~~ Piccolo thought out loud as a breeze rustled his cape to the side with his eyes narrowed and turned to the ground watching the grass give way to the gentle combing of the wind as he wracked his brain for a logical explanation. The pastel colors of the sunrise caught his attention as he looked up at the pinks, reds, blues and purples that blended into the horizon. He took a deep breath and walked to a small pond and looked into it. His green reflection was hardly visible in the dim light of the rising golden sun. He looked up again across the water and to the mountains that stood out over the gentle rolling plains. He blinked and turned away. ~~"Who was it, who are you? What do you want? Are you a new evil I should prepare for, or a forewarning of something different?"~~ He asked silently out loud to himself. He looked up at the sky and brought his energy out through his feet and lifted up flying off the glowing green eyes haunting him the most.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
It had been a few hours since that nights dream. It had haunted him for a month now. Each time it got more vivid and longer, but this was the first time any words were spoken. He punched out at hot, humid air as he trained diligently trying to get his bearings. He kicked up and spun around round housing an invisible opponent. Sweat dripped down and splattered on the metal floor of the gravity training room. Trunks had asked to get off today from training to go and play with Kakkarot's son, Goten. If he hadn't been so engulfed in his thoughts about the dream he would have refused, but instead he said whatever, and a 'but if you get weak, don't blame me' remark and walked away arms crossed to train and think by himself. He stopped and wiped off the sweat from his brow that threatened to drip into his eyes. The thing he remembered most about the dream was the glowing green eyes. Who did they belong to? ~~"I'll find out who you are, and when I do."~~ He punched the air once and stopped walking to the door; grabbing a towel he wiped his sweaty face and neck clean and opened the door. As he did the gravity automatically shut down to normal as he stepped outside followed by steam that rolled out slightly before he shut it with a clank. He turned and walked down the hall, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted in his don't mess with me attitude. He walked into his room took a shower and got dressed into his bad boy shirt and a pair of pants. He opened the door and walked out shutting it hard behind him. Bulma walked into the hallway. As she looked him over her eyes narrowed and her hands immediately found their place on her hips. He looked at her. ~~"I have no time for you right now. I'm going out."~~ He said and brushed past her. He walked further toward the door. ~~"Wait a minute Vegeta, where do you think your going?"~~ Bulma asked his back, a bit of scolding in her tone. He took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob. ~~"You don't need to know that. I'm going out, that's it."~~ He said and opened the door stepping out before she could get another word out. He looked up at the sky and took off ignoring the oo's and ahh's of the people below that saw him.  
  
Stupid fools they are. They are not aware of the danger they and their puny planet are in. Forewarnings does nothing; the two I thought would figure it out the fastest haven't figured anything yet! This is very disturbing. Oh well, the procedures always the same.another planet judged, more lives lost. Thought a creature from the shadows in Piccolo and Vegeta's dream. But it wasn't a dream, but a vision from one mind to another. If only the visions were given more clearly, but that's not how she works. Her game is pain and her job is death. She'll make sure, fair or not, that each planet in the universe will perish under her grasp.this figure in the shadows.  
  
~Oh dear, dear me! Who is this person? Why did she send a forewarning to Vegeta and Piccolo in the form of a confusing dream? Was it a forewarning, or a guarantee it seemed fair when it wasn't at all? And what does she mean by the two most likely to figure it out? Figure what out? And what's this about judging, and lives lost? And what's this procedure she thinks of? Oh so many questions, but you'll have to stay tuned to get the answers. And remember more answers will only bring more questions! ~ (Oh and Aki, if your reading this, I think you know who the person in the dream is.) 


End file.
